A printer is an output device that prints information, processed by an information processing device, on a printing medium in a form that can be seen with the eyes of a human. Such printers are divided into various types according to their printing method and application, and are being widely used.
Accordingly, printing media used in printers, i.e., printer paper, are also configured in various forms according to printing methods or the uses of printers. For example, the paper used in thermal printers may be thermal printing paper that reacts with heat, and the paper used in inkjet printers may be general paper. Furthermore, office printers may use paper cut in a standardized size, e.g., an A4 size, as printing media, whereas portable printers may use long strip paper wound in a roll as printing media.
In particular, printers for label printing can be used along with printing paper for a label coated with an adhesive on the rear surface thereof, which is opposite to the printing surface thereof. Printing paper for a label may be subdivided into a type with release paper and a type without release paper.
In a printer that performs printing on such printing paper for a label, printing paper marked with markers at predetermined intervals may be used to allow the printing paper to be accurately cut in accordance with a printing position and length after printing has been performed to a predetermined length. In this case, the printer is provided with a sensor configured to recognize the locations of markers, and identifies the locations of the markers by means of the sensor. Accordingly, the printer performs printing between a marker and a marker, and can output a label having a printing length corresponding to the interval between markers by cutting a position where a marker is formed.
However, in this conventional technology, only a label having a length corresponding to the interval between the markers can be output, and a problem arises in that it is difficult to output a label having a length exceeding the interval between the markers.
Accordingly, inefficiency occurs in that a plurality of types of printing paper marked with markers at different intervals is required according to the printing lengths of labels.
Furthermore, when labels have different printing lengths, burdensomeness arises in that the printing medium of a printer must be replaced with a different type of printing paper having markers at a different interval each time.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology capable of overcoming the above-described problems.
Meanwhile, the above-described background technology corresponds to technical information that has been possessed by the present inventor in order to contrive the present invention or which has been acquired in the process of contriving the present invention, and can not necessarily be regarded as well-known technology which had been known to the public prior to the filing of the present invention.